


Range

by lezzerlee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Guns, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy at the gun range.</p><p>For the <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html">Arthur/Eames Fluff Meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Range

_And he'll be big and strong, The man I love_  
And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay  
He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand  
Then in a little while, He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word"

\- Billy Holiday  
___

Arthur watches as Eames’ hands grip firmly around the handle of his Beretta. He flips the safety down with his thumb and takes aim at the target downrange. Arthur moves in behind him, wrapping his arms around the breadth of Eames’ shoulders. He stretches to hold his own hands around Eames’, helping to aim the gun. His chest hugs Eames’ back and he feels Eames press back into him slightly. 

Reveling in the strength of muscles beneath his touch, Arthur lets his hands wander up Eames’ forearms. His fingers drag lightly along skin and through fine hair until his thumbs catch in the cuff of Eames’ t-shirt. He presses harder, squeezing Eames’ biceps, and Arthur nuzzles his nose into Eames’ neck, smelling sweat and faint cologne over the cordite in the air.

Arthur can feel Eames’ heartbeat against his chest. He imagines he can hear it through the ear protection that dampens the sounds in the room. His own breathing slows to match Eames’ and they breathe together for a few moments, Eames still ready to fire.

Eames doesn’t need Arthur to help his aim. He’s the better shot, with his years of combat service over Arthur’s few months of training before being pulled for intelligence duty. But he allows Arthur to wrap his body around him, letting Arthur feel the way Eames’ muscles move beneath his clothes.

Arthur moves away and Eames takes his shot. The pop of the gunfire is a punctuation of their game, a quick comma between Arthur pressing the length of his body against Eames and Eames pulling him into a languid kiss. Eames holds the gun down to his side, safety reset but always pointed to the ground. He tastes of cinnamon gum and the remnants of the beer he had at lunch.

The range is nearly deserted in the early afternoon of a weekday. Even if it had been packed, Arthur is certain he wouldn’t know anyone else was there. It’s just him and Eames, lips locked together in a slow, soft kiss which Arthur doesn’t break even as he presses the button to bring the target towards them. The paper floats into view, a perfectly placed hole where the heart would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [metacheese](http://metacheese.livejournal.com) for the beta.  
> This is the sappiest thing I have written yet!


End file.
